Proper magic
by Terfluous
Summary: Vicky is running out of time to choose a mate. After a rather awkward collision she finds herself falling for the new guy.  This was for a competition on DA to see who could write the most sappiest/fruitiest/corniest/cheeseyest love story ...this won XD


I walked along my human's roof and sat down on the front corner. The moon shone brightly on my back as I overlooked the city, I could see just about every building from my favourite spot. I turned the moon – gosh is it that time already? I leaped onto the white balcony below and slunk back through the cat door. My humans were asleep, such a soft sound, a rhythm I could almost dance to. Taking upmost care to creep down the stairs that creek like an old shipwreck, I slipped out the downstairs cat door into the black night.

Being a completely white cat does not help when trying to blend into the shadows. Defects. My friends used to call me 'Mutant' and I hated it, it isn't my fault I have a white masking gene. That stupid defect also took away my chances of having beautiful golden honey eyes, instead I get lifeless grey/blue. I prowled my way around the silent streets until I got to that certain alleyway. The alleyway that lead to my home away from home.

Late, I'm always late. Munkustrap had already started explaining to all the noobs what this whole meeting was about and the many other things. I snuck in behind Etcetera who tutted and shook her head at my time of arrival.

"You're late" she whispered

"Anything new?" I asked in return, she snickered, then her eyes lit up – there was something new.

"Oh, we have to start thinking about choosing a mate" she grinned and gave me a _You know what that means_ smile.

"Etcetera, Tugger is double your age!" I hissed

"I know, I have someone else in mind" she blushed. Well, thats a first, but who am I going to choose? Etcetera turned to face Munkustrap, who was now singing about Jennyanydots.

How am I going to choose a tom when I only know a few of them? I scanned the junkyard for a tom who stood out to me – Alonzo, a bit of a player; Mungojerrie, a hunk but too dishonest; Pouncival, well, he is an ass; Tumblebrutus has eyes for Jemima; those are all the toms that I know. I decided to put on my cockroach suit and follow the other kittens out onto the stage.

I love the tap dancing we do, stomping about in ridiculous costumes, especially when we stand in a line and Jenny pretends she is an army officer.

"Squad salute!" she called out in her cheerful sing-song voice as we did so, and got into our next set of lines to do trenches. Just as I was about to do a toe-kick turn, some random tom bowled me over and somehow ended up lying on top of me. The nerve! I looked up to him and just about yelled

"What the hell are you–" I stopped, the world stopped. I was met with the cutest, most adorable face I had ever seen "...doing?" I gaped at him as he mumbled some apologies and helped me up. We got back into line to finish the dance, our faces blazing red.

"For she's a jolly good fellow!" We all sang and got down on on one knee

"Thank you my dears!" Jenny said and threw her arms in the air.

I walked off the stage again when cutie-face ran up to me. He was a black tux, probably around the same age as me.

"I am truly sorry! I didn't mean to!" His white face was still pink with embarrassment.

"Its okay" I said turning to face him "I don't think I've met you before" I smiled

"You haven't. I am Mistoffelees, but you can call me Misto"

"Im Victoria, or Vicky" I smiled and he bowed. "Are you new here?" I asked as I sat down on a crate and he sat on the one opposite me.

"Uh, yes I am" He said removing his tap shoes in a rather awkward manner. "and new to these blasted shoes" he muttered holding one up and scrutinizing the shiny metal plates on the soles. A look of disgust was evident. I started to remove my costume

"Slippery huh?" I assumed that was the problem, from my own experiences.

"No kidding. Thats how I managed to smack into you." He blushed again, pulling his face into a small kittenish pout. He pulled off the rubbish bag roach-vest to reveal very well groomed, fluffy, white chest fur. His scent hit me like one of Cupid's arrows and I had to bite my lip to hold in a squeak. Bast he was cute! He looked up to see me grinning.

"I gotta go, see you round!" I waved goodbye and ran to join my friends before any more awkwardness could occur.

"So, what's his name?" Electra smirked, chewing a wad of gum that I hope she didn't pick off the pavement.

"Who's name?" I asked innocently

"Your tom-friend's name" Etcetera giggled

"What?" I asked, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes

"The looser that tried to get some action with you in the middle of our cockroach routine!" Electra sneered

"He picked the right time" Jemima laughed at her own sarcastic comment

"How should I know?" I lied pretending that it wasn't a big deal

"We saw you talking to him just a minute ago" Etcetera jabbed my ribs with her elbow.

"Come on Vicky. Spill the beans" Electra said with a blank look on her face as a bubble popped on her face.

"His name is Mistoffelees, but I don't know anything else, except he's new" I folded my arms.

"Ooh! Fresh meat!" Jemima snickered combing out some knots in her tail with her claws. I sighed.

"So have you kissed yet?" Etcetera asked bouncing up and down

"No! I've only known him for five minutes!" I frowned and put my hands on my hips

"But already in love" Electra said, raising one eyebrow and mimicking Bombalurina's seductive tone.

"Whatever"

"Im pretty sure everyone saw the way your jaw was hanging"

"How sweet! Love at first sight" Jemima cooed and I slapped her lightly.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm not missing Tugger's song!" I stood up and ran on stage, the others soon to follow.

I couldn't believe it! Mistoffelees had the nerve to call the great Rum Tum Tugger _boring_! The rest of the ball slipped by, same things happened, us kittens once again taken away and entertained by Munkustrap while the adults had their 'Mating dance' whatever that was. Mistoffelees kept getting jeers from Mungojerrie and the other toms for his unfortunate slip up. It wasn't his fault and I couldn't help but be annoyed at them for laughing at him. The lights dimmed and my attention was turned to The Rum Tum Tugger again as the new act was about to take place. Apparently, according to Jemima, it was some kit that could do magic tricks. I didn't believe her.

"_You ought to ask–_" Tugger began when Etcetera whispered loudly in my ear

"This is the new song!" she grinned and I hushed her.

"_the Original Conjuring Cat, there can be no doubt about that. Please! listen to me and don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat._

_There's no such cat in the metropolis_

_He holds all the patent monopolies _

_for performing surprising illusions_

_and creating eccentric confusions_

_The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_from Mr Mistoffelees' conjuring turn!"_

I blinked.

"Etcetera! Did he just say–" I was cut off by a voice from above

"_Presto!_"

Sure enough. It was Mistoffelees, floating down to the stage floor in thin air. His black coat shimmered dripping with sparkles and his three white legs seemed to have turned black too. He had a small lean figure, and wore a neat black bow tie around his neck. I was rubbernecking at him for so long I didn't notice my friends dragging me out of the way for the stage to be clear. I didn't notice Tugger putting an arm around Electra and Etcetera. I didn't even notice when a lightning bolt near-missed Pouncival. I just lay there staring up at his gorgeousness. Now I wasn't so annoyed at him for calling Tugger boring because he was, compared to Mistoffelees right now.

Finally Tugger stopped singing and Misto started into a dance. He was a very tidy dancer, every arm position and foot movement was one hundred percent accurate and he had a mischievous little smile on his face that I couldn't help but grin at. Everyone was cheering as he ran and jumped around in a semi circle. He did a fast turn and everything stopped all at once. The music dyed down, and the surroundings went black. It was just him, doing those magnificent turning leaps that I have practiced, and practiced, and gotten nowhere on. He had nailed them so good he was doing them in a circle as if he himself invented them. Every leap was a perfect split, the last one I could swear he winked at me before launching himself into the most amazing set of chain turns I have ever seen then rolling into a kneeling position near me. The world came back and hit me in the head so hard I blacked out for a second. The Junkyard erupted in applause.

After the ball Mistoffelees walked up to me, sitting on the tyre alone.

"Are you going to sit here all night?" He asked, waking me up from my trance

"No, I was just about to leave" I said, I jumped off and landed swiftly on the ground.

"Do you mind if I walk you home then?" he held out his hand, I took it and we walked out of the yard.

"You are quite a dancer, Misto" I started

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do, and I love it" he shrugged "You're not bad yourself" He looked at me and his cheeks had gone pink again in remembrance of the awkward cockroach moment.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do and I love it" I grinned at him and he chuckled. "I can't do magic though"

"Eh, I only save that for emergencies and special occasions" He smiled that mischievous smile and pulled a bouquet of sparkling white roses out of nowhere and presented them to me.

"They're so beautiful!" I gasped "How did you do that?" I asked in utter amazement

"I hid them up my sleeve" I was about to believe him when I realized that cats don't have sleeves. I looked at him and we both started laughing.

"So what other magic tricks can you do?" I asked, noticing that my home was just one house away.

"Many things, like this" He pointed to a row of pink March-lilies and they lit up, lining the foot path conveniently. I smiled and watched them twinkle like stars. We walked up to my human's driveway in a comfortable, happy silence. Mistoffelees turned and looked into my eyes. It was then when I noticed that he too had blue eyes.

"Vicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I show you some real magic?"

"Sure"

He put his arms around me and kissed tenderly me on the lips. When we broke off he smiled brightly

"I love you Vicky"

"I love you too"


End file.
